


One More Time

by skinandbones



Series: We Loved and Loved [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dating, Let cute old men be happy, Light Angst, M/M, Them having a long overdue date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: There’s never enough time for them but for now, Regis wants to have a date with Clarus and nothing else matters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trying a different style of writing for this drabble of sorts so let’s see how it goes and was trying to make the date “fun” for them and then I just kinda got sad thinking ‘wow, what if they went on their last date before they died but let’s not’. This could be one of the many more dates they’ll have before their death.
> 
> For Shiary who wanted Clarus/Regis - Date scenario so there you have it~ This date is... different I guess.

It’s another unbearable long day. The sun would never set and the council remains once again divided on certain topics, allowing another heated discussion to happen but save for another time. Regis seems to drift off during these meetings despite catching everything that’s said while Clarus takes note of the matter, nudging his foot against the king’s to pay attention.

The bit of life returns to Regis and a subtle release of air from his mouth, hinting the man is tired and done with while Clarus carefully slips a hand over Regis’ leg, comforting the man that it’ll be over soon.

When the meeting is done with, the advisers take their leave and the two stay behind. Regis slides back into his seat and sighs tiredly as he combs through his gray hairs. His protector beside him clears the table of important documents.

Tonight, let’s go on a date. What do you say? 

Without warning, the sudden question halts Clarus in place.

He stops everything that he’s doing and five more seconds of studying Regis. The question is unexpected. He looks at his king with a surprise and almost confusion, thinking his hearing isn’t at its best. There is a slight roll of eyes coming from Regis before he repeats himself.

Clarus isn’t wrong, he definitely heard it correctly.

And does His Majesty have anything planned on this date of his is his first question.

A plan? Oh Clarus, you know I’m not much of a planner in this sort of thing but I would think it would be lovely nonetheless. What do you say? Regis extends his hand out. All these years and our duties kept us… distracted. It’s been long overdue, don’t you think?

There is truth and Clarus takes it without hesitation.

-

Clarus doesn’t know what to expect from this date of theirs but he feels like he’s a teenager once more. They’re both sitting on a couch in their own casual clothes consisting of a thin shirt and slacks, their legs over the recliner and Regis touching his leg with his at times. Comfort. That is what it is. The television in front plays a favorite movie of theirs they haven’t seen in ages. Little jokes are shared and a kiss they couldn’t forget.

It’s not even dinner yet but a bowl of popcorn sets between for them and glass of red wine to go with it. Clarus makes a comment about the choice but Regis simply shrugs and says there’s no law against this kind of mix. He raises his glass instead.

To many more moments like these.

And love.

-

Clarus finds the dining area with plenty of dishes. Various meats and vegetables all lined up surrounding a hot pot of broth and seasoning. Small dipping bowls of sauces laid to the side. This is definitely new to him, he discovers as he takes a seat down. Regis explains to him how it’s been a popular trend around the lower districts of Insomnia and figures they should give it a try. With the data he gathered, he hopes he has done this right.

And so their cooking starts and not for long, it brings a smile on Clarus’ face as he dips one of the cooked meats into a spicy blend and eats before an enthusiastic king brings a slice of lamb against his lips. He bites into it, satisfied and returns the favor.

There’s much to say as Regis slips into the story of their adventures to Lestallum, accounting tales of Cid and Weskham joining them into the fray. He laughs at the troubles they’ve been through and misses his dear friends. And yet, they are a journey away and there are some things that never change.

What Regis couldn’t forget are the small eateries and cafes they went through when they arrived in town, the rich aroma so very different than what he’s used to but a delight as he wishes he could go back and redo it all again.

Clarus wishes for that but for now, he recalls sleeping under the stars and misses counting every little spark in the sky. Even the fights they got into, when his blood boils for that thrill and the challenge aching his every bone, even caring for all the scrapes and burns when Regis got into a bit of a tussle.

There’s a snort but Regis softens, admitting that he likes Clarus caring for him, and Clarus feels his chest tightened. It’s funny how long they’ve known each other and Regis still manages to make his heart thrum like a hummingbird.

What is it, Regis ponders but Clarus pokes some vegetables into the pot.

Eat your vegetables, please.

-

After dinner, Regis heads into the study to grab something for them while Clarus lights the fireplace, the crackles of flames emerge from wood and the room becomes increasingly warmer.

It’s a bit old school, Regis states when he comes back and sets the record player down, a gift from his father when he turned eighteen, and Clarus never thought he would see one until now.

Regis sets the vinyl in place and the machine starts with a piano melody, bringing forth a soothing ambiance in the air. He’s grateful it still works and waves his fingers to the tune and hums to it while his body sways.

An apology then spills from Regis’ lips about his dancing skills aren’t what they used to be. Clarus catches a hint of embarrassment in his voice but he doesn’t mind because he understands that this is one of many hobbies His Majesty likes so he decides to spoil him for a little while.

Clarus stands in front of him and brings him into his arms. Lean on me, he states, I will support you and be what you need me to be. He’s careful of Regis’ leg and makes sure they go at a slow pace but Regis doesn’t seem to mind the very least as he utters a ‘thank you’.

-

The night is chilly but Clarus makes sure Regis doesn’t catch a cold and bundles themselves up with a blanket as the two stand on the balcony, overseeing the city that never sleeps. Their world. Their home continues on a cycle of life for a while longer.

Regis rests his head on Clarus’ shoulder, sighing and he says gently he wants the night to last. They’ve done enough, haven’t they? Clarus caresses the man’s face, tilting his chin up and sees exhaustion layered with old age and impending frailty but vibrant green in his eyes remain. There’s strength left in him still.

Clarus leans forward, brushing his lips against his. He makes Regis forgets.

-

When morning comes, Clarus is the first to wake and doesn’t dare to wake Regis but sets the covers back in place so the heat never leaves them.

Give him more time, that is what Clarus wants more than anything else. And it’s always time that is unfair and takes away. He places a small kiss over the king’s forehead until Regis starts shuffling in place, bringing himself closer to Clarus, a low rumble in his throat before his breathing calms once more.

Let him rest a while longer. A plead, an almost desperation. Clarus closes his eyes and exhales, joining Regis into a peaceful sleep.  
  
One more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Feel free to send me prompts as well.
> 
> Find me at [ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
